


The Time Lord

by AmeleatheDisguiser



Series: The Doctor and Danny [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeleatheDisguiser/pseuds/AmeleatheDisguiser
Summary: Danny needed someone to talk to and for some reason, he decided he wanted to know a bit more about Clockwork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote a long time ago. The original fic is posted at ff.net. My user there is the same as it is here to avoid confusion  
> As a disclaimer, I do not own Danny Phantom or Doctor Who

Some days, Danny Fenton just needs someone to talk to. He gets stressed easily between school and ghost fighting. Finding someone who will listen to him as he talks is hard enough as it is; someone who won't judge him for letting the pressure get to him is even harder. The person who he usually went to unfortunately was no longer an option.  
  
Today he opted to go for a fly through the ghost zone. It had never been his first choice before, but his first choice had broken up with him weeks ago (so you could understand why he wasn't ready to talk to her yet.)   
  
Fate is a funny thing of course. Which is exactly what he was thinking when he flew right into Clockwork's tower.   
  
"Daniel, I cannot say I am surprised you are here." Clockwork said as Danny entered. Normally he hated being called Daniel, but it seemed a lot more acceptable coming from him.   
  
"I honestly would be more surprised if you weren't." He replied casually before finding a place to sit.   
  
"I presume you wish to talk?" Clockwork asked and he nodded. Danny ended up telling him everything on his mind. Everything that had been on his chest. School work, life, death, how hard college has been on him the last few months, how Sam had left him for a girl she'd met at uni, Dan and his fears. Anything he could come up with really. Clockwork listened intently and was still listening when Danny suddenly stopped mid-sentence.   
  
On one of Clockwork's numerous screens a blue box materialized out of thin air. "Clockwork? What's that?" He asked and Clockwork grinned (which was a lot more terrifying than it sounds.)   
  
"That Daniel is a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The word space is what caught his attention and he spent a minute to put together the entire sentence.   
  
"So it's a box, that exists in our dimension and it's own dimension that can travel through space and time? That is so cool!" Danny exclaimed his previous worries momentarily forgotten.   
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."   
  
"I'm assuming it's alien?"   
  
"Alien to you." Clockwork said like he'd been keeping a secret for far too long. Danny raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Are you alien?" He asked and Clockwork sighed. "I can keep a secret you know." The sigh turned into a laugh.   
  
"I knew this day was coming. I didn't know when but I knew it would come."   
  
"So you'll tell me then?"   
  
Clockwork nodded. "It's an origin story of sorts. My origin story." Danny nodded too, adjusting his posture and position to make clear that he was engaged in the conversation. Clockwork sat down as well. "The Time Lords we were called. A great and powerful race from the planet of Gallifrey. We were a thing of legends back when it still existed. Legends even now, though our existence has been wiped from the universe.   
  
There was a war you see. A war that expanded across the entire universe. Civilizations were destroyed. Countless races were completely wiped out. My own included. The Last Great Time War it was called and only one Time Lord made it out alive."   
  
Danny looked at the TARDIS on the screen. "Why can't you go back to Gallifrey and save them?"   
  
"Because there are some things that are out of even my control. It's out of the Doctor's control as well. Time locked...nothing gets in, nothing gets out."   
  
"You can never go home?" Danny asked quietly and Clockwork shook his head.   
  
"The Observants thought it would be funny if they gave us a universe to watch over. Observing time, interfering when necessary, but other than that, just watching. Just like we were born to do."   
  
"Sounds like a cruel fate."   
  
"It isn't so bad. Not really. It is good to talk about though."   
  
Danny watched the screen and Clockwork changed it so he could see all of the Doctor's past adventures. They took his breath away. "I want to go with him Clockwork. I want to see all of time and space."   
  
"Of course you do." The Clockwork-clad ghost said, pointing to a screen showing Danny stepping inside the blue box. "It is one of your possible futures. It has been for a long time. In fact, this is the future I was hoping for. I must warn you of course. If you choose this path, it will be dangerous. You will face your greatest fear and your hardest enemy again."   
  
Chills went down his spine, and fear was written on his face. "Dan.” He whispered to himself. “Am I going to be ready? When it happens...am I going to be ready?" Clockwork didn't answer. Instead he held out his staff.   
  
"If you still want to join the Doctor, just take my staff."   
  
Danny nodded and he hesitated. Would it be worth it? Would facing Dan be worth traveling the universe? He took a deep breath before reaching for the staff. He closed his eyes as his hand wrapped around it. When he opened them he was no longer in Clockwork's tower and the staff was gone. Instead he found himself in a control room that left him speechless. It was beautiful.   
  
"What? How did you get in here?" A voice asked and Danny looked around in amazement.   
  
"Are you the Doctor?"   
  
"Yes, and who are you?"   
  
"I'm Danny Fenton."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually hoping to continue this as a series. We'll see if I get around to actually writing and posting them though.


End file.
